


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by gummyrubi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Ace judai strikes again, Gen, M/M, domestic AU, the one where person A is scared of bugs and person B takes the bugs out of the house, they're living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: The one where Judai finds a spider on his bed and Johan has to be the one to step in and save him.





	Itsy Bitsy Spider

Judai’s horrified scream startled Johan awake, making him rush out of his room and run straight to Judai’s room.

They were living together, having moved into an apartment right of out of high school. 

It was probably one or so in the morning, since Judai had a habit of going to bed late. 

Johan reached the door just in time for it to open and Judai collided into him, sending them both back a bit. Johan’s arms instinctively wrapped around Judai’s waist and he moved them so he stood between Judai and his room.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Johan asked, bringing a hand up to cup Judai’s cheek to get him to focus on him. He looked a little pale and shaken up. 

“There’s a huge spider on my bed!” Judai replied, unconsciously putting his hands on Johan’s chest, gripping his shirt tightly.

Johan paused, then let out a sigh of relief, thinking something awful had happened. “Judai, you scared me.” But Judai started wriggling in his arms.

“Out of my way, I gotta burn the place down.”

Johan tightened his hold a fraction. “You’re not burning the place down. I’ll just go get the spider out.”

He, unlike Judai, didn’t mind any bugs or spiders that got into their home. When they first moved in, Johan had the tendency to want to keep all the bugs they found and name them. It wasn’t until he kept a spider he’d found and Judai refused to come inside until the spider was out that he stopped doing that. He was the type to calmly take the bug outside instead. 

“No Johan, this thing is massive!” Judai insisted, trying to move them back.

Johan lowered his arms from Judai’s waist but smiled when Judai’s grip on his shirt tightened, trying to hold him back. Instead, Johan walked them both into the room and he walked over to the bed. Judai’s vice-like grip got even tighter, his knuckles white against Johan’s black sleep shirt.

“It’s under the covers.”

So Johan fearlessly took a hold of the sheets and threw them back.

“Oh.” Johan commented upon seeing the spider that scared Judai. He’d been expecting something smaller, not something approximately the size of a baseball. “That’s a wolf spider.”

“A  _ what _ ?” Judai tried pulling Johan back again, convinced he was heading into his death. He barely dared to peek around Johan to see his worst nightmare come true. “That’s  _ not _ a combination I like the sound of.”

There lay the wolf spider, innocently in the middle of Judai’s bed, it’s many eyes focused on them, even in the dim lighting of Judai’s room. 

Johan hummed. “She’s pretty big, but I forget if they’re venomous.”

Judai was about to say something when suddenly the wolf spider jumped, going straight for his face and he screamed.

Johan’s hands came up and caught the spider in mid-air, carefully bringing her close to his chest. He smiled at Judai, like he wasn’t holding death in his hands. “I’ll go take her outside.”

Judai breathed a heavy sigh of relief and slid down against the wall until he sat on the ground once Johan had walked out of the room. “What would I do without you, Johan?”

“Burn the place down, apparently,” was Johan’s cheeky reply as he went to the front door of their apartment. 

Once the spider was safely outside, Johan went back to Judai’s room only to see him taking his pillow and walking right out of the room.

“Judai?” He watched in amusement as Judai went into Johan’s room and set his pillow beside Johan’s on the bed.

“You’re funny if you think I’ll be sleeping in my room tonight after finding  _ that _ on my bed.” Judai grinned innocently.

Johan laughed, following Judai into his bed. “If you wanted to sleep with me, all you had to do was ask.”

Judai playfully rolled his eyes once Johan turned the lights off but he moved a little closer to Johan who easily let his arm wrap around his waist again. 

It was easy, what they had. Best friends and likely more, sort of wonderfully domestic in this home they shared. 

Everything was great.

Except when there were spiders, but that was all up to Johan.

He smiled when Judai shifted closer to him, already asleep.

Not that he was complaining. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by two situations, one involving me and a spider in my bed and one involving Bella and a wolf spider on her head.... we don't like spiders so neither does Judai lolol  
> So shoutout to Bella for helping inspire this lmao  
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gummyrubi) or on [tumblr](https://chocomonki.tumblr.com) to talk more spirtishipping with me!


End file.
